Tu eres Mio
by TeamStefanForever
Summary: En las películas por lo general es dos hombres lobos pelean por la chica pero para la suerte de Stefan Salvatore el sera la chica y Elena Gilbert y Katherine Pirce mujeres Lobo que harán todo lo posible por poseer lo. Stelena historia.


Al llegar al rio salí como rayo del auto. Hacia tanto calor que no podía esperar por entrar al agua. Deje todas mis prendas en la orilla y por fin toque el agua, estaba fría, perfecta en aquel momento. Es un buen día, pues no se ve actividad en el rio, el agua a perfecta temperatura y la brisa que arrastra el calor hacia otra parte. Me empecé a meter poco a poco, mi cuerpo temblaba el agua si estaba fría pero se sentía refrescante. Cuando mi cuerpo estaba completamente metido en el agua hundí mi cabeza y comencé a nadar. Paso el tiempo yo estaba recargado en una roca cuando hoy el ruido de una ramita quebrarse fui a directo a donde se emitía el sonido y me encontré con Elena Gilbert mi compañera de historia. Chica popular, rebelde, hermosa del instituto tenía una mirada penetrante era del equipo de porristas aunque por lo general se apartaba de ellas y se iba a la pandilla los lobos. Esa pandilla estaban varios del equipo de futbol se caracterizaban por ser fuertes y agresivos. A mí me importaba muy poco. Ella empezó a sonreír y se mordió el labio, me di cuenta de mi situación. Aventaba agua contra mí para cubrirme un poco más. Supe que el agua era cristalina así que le dije

-hola.- avergonzado, no puedo creer hola, no puedo ser mas estúpido, tal vez si ella no fuera una chica linda estaría menos nervioso y también el hecho que estoy desnudo.

-Hey Stefan.- dice Elena todavía mordiéndose el labio. Claramente disfrutando de la claridad del agua.

-crees que me pueda unir.-dice ella utilizando un tono coqueto.

-oh el agua está muy helada no quiero que te enfríes. Aparte no tienes traje de baño.- si ella se mete al agua estoy muerto. Esta situación se está volviendo incomoda pero no puedo negar que ella se ve hermosa a la luz del sol. La verdad siempre tuve un poco enamorado de Gilbert. Cuando me toco hacer un proyecto con ella me fije que era inteligente, divertida pero también era terca, rebelde, y les puedo asegurar que tienen que hacer mucho para que ella sea amable. Me había puesto una misión con mis mejores amigos Kol y Klaus era conquistarla. Recuerdo que tenía un cuerpo débil y flácido, y utilizaba lentes al igual que mi cabello era un asco, pero entonces todas las mañanas empecé desde las 6am a correr una rutina de ejercicio unos golpes al saco y levantar muchas pesas. También tuve que romper mis lentes y que me hicieran una cirugía recuerdo que me moría de miedo. También tuvieron que cortar mi pelo Kol me dio un peinado raro que por alguna casualidad me vea bien. También quemamos la mitad de mi cuarto y tomar la habitación más grande de la casa y la más lujosa. Mis padres habían muerto y mi hermano mayor estaba en Italia. Mi cuarto tiene un jacuzzi. También donamos mi ropa y tuve que comprar puro Calvin klane. Niké y puros trajes de Inglaterra. Me enseñaron sobre el sexo como complacer a una mujer técnicamente me querían que viera porno pero preferí leer. También tuve que tomar clases de conquista con nik. Al parecer me enseño muy bien porque después de terminar el verano cuando volvimos utilice mi porshe rojo. Y era una imán de mujeres las chicas se aventaban hacia mí y siempre desayunábamos con las porristas cuando iba a hacer mi movimiento con Elena ella entro del hombro de Matt Donovan el "líder" de la pandilla. eso técnicamente me rompió el corazón desde entonces había empezado con malos hábitos como tomar, fumar, drogarme, acostarme con todo Mystic Falls creo que simple mente lo deje salir pero había estado limpio por 2 meses también Elena creo que había roto con Matt por que la engaño con Tessa Malik. Y ahora ella estaba pidiéndome entrar a nadar conmigo desnudo esto tendría que ser un sueño.

-Vamos stefan no seas así. Aparte si estoy cercas de ti me calentare y tu tampoco traes traje de baño.- me digo ella con las manos posadas en su cintura

-Pero...- yo digo tratando de razon con ella.

-vale stefan ya dije.- ella empezó desabotonándose su suéter tan lenta mente y termino por deslizarlos en sus hombros al verlos solo quería dar besos en sus finos hombros y también es su largo cuello que se estaba flexionando y técnicamente gritando para que pusiera mis labios allí. Ella se quita sus botas y calcetines. Termina deslizando sus pantalones cortos. Mi respiraciones a quedado atascado en mi garganta cuando ella dejo ver sus linda bragas color rojas que solo me excitaba mas. Me pase la lengua con los labio y ella se percato de ello y solo se mordió el labio mas. Se quito la camisa muy lentamente se veía tan sensual que me empecé a endurecer yo era duro. Ella me miraba con esa mirada penetrante suya. Y puso sus manos lentamente en el broche de su sujetador y lo desengancho con un "pop" y lo tiro lentamente al suelo.

-Elena...- yo no sabía qué hacer solo me le quedaba viendo con mi sonrisa tonta en la cara mía. Woo eran grandes solo me imaginaba a mi mismo amasando esas cosas y meterlas en mi boca.

Entonces ella deslizo sus bragas por sus largas piernas ya yo estaba prácticamente mordiendo mi labio inferior demasiado al punto de romperlo y sacara sangre. Pero una razón los ojos de Elena como que cambiaron y ella se lanzo al lago como una clavadista. Mi erección estaba claramente palpitando de deseo por ella. Ella salió del lago enfrente de mí y miro mi labio mallugado por mis dientes y lentamente lo capturo en su boca y succionando mí sangre. Por alguna razón esto se me hizo demasiado excitante cuando ella metió su lengua en mi boca. Y su mano recorriendo lentamente pecho.


End file.
